Sorting Cermonies
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: The different Sortings. Some characters may be repeated, but oh well. Each chapter is a different family, like the Lupin-Tonks, Weasley-Potter families. And yeah.
1. TonksLupin Families

_**Disclaimer: SO. I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Ted Tonks and Andromeda Black:**_

He stood with a couple of boys he had met on the train when they had asked to share a compartment with him. He was pretty sure one's name was Doug and the other was Brett, but he could be completely wrong. He was terrible with names.

Except the one girl. She was standing with a girl identical to her, and he had heard someone call her Andromeda.

The Sorting started, and the woman who had introduced herself as McGonagall started calling up students.

"Black, Andromeda." McGonagall said. The girl walked up to the Hat after exchanging a look with the other girl.

McGonagall placed the hat on the girl's dark brown curls. "Slytherin!" The Hat announced after a second.

Andromeda smiled and jumped down from the stool and walked to the Slytherin table.

"Black, Bellatrix." McGonagall said.

"Your chances are next to zero, mate." Doug said.

"Huh?" Ted asked.

"My brother acted the same way when he saw a girl in Diagon Alley. You won't be friends with Andromeda. She's a _Black_." Doug said.

"So?" Ted asked, as the hat announced Slytherin for Bellatrix.

"Ted, you have so much to learn about the Wizarding World." Brett said.

More names were called while Brett and Doug began explaining different blood statuses.

"Tonks, Ted." McGonagall called.

Ted stepped forward and sat on the stool.

The Sorting Hat was quiet for a minute. "Hufflepuff!" It announced.

Ted stepped down and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

The Sorting went quickly and Brett and Doug joined him at the Hufflepuff table.

"Alright, explain this Black thing to me." Ted said.

"Andromeda, the girl you just pretty much drooled at, is a Black. So is her sister Bellatrix. They come from a family of strictly purebloods, no muggle borns and no half bloods. Usually, the parents are very strict and each daughter is pushed at another pureblood and forced to marry him. The sons just marry pureblood girls that interest them." Doug explained.

"So...?" Ted asked.

"You are a Muggle born. Non-magical parents." Doug explained. "A Mudblood, to them. It's a horrible word to describe your type. Andromeda won't look twice at you, except to scoff at you in class."

"Oh really, Doug?" Brett said. "Look over at her, Doug."

Doug and Ted looked at Andromeda, who seemed to be eyeing Ted. She caught Ted looking and smiled quickly. Bellatrix, who had midnight black curly hair, caught Ted and Andromeda exchange smiles and glared at her twin sister.

_**Remus Lupin: **_

_****_He stood as Sirius sat at the Gryffindor table. Remus hoped he could be Gryffindor, but his father had said he should be a Ravenclaw.

Finally, "Lupin, Remus" was called.

He stepped forward, James patting shoulder and he sat down on the stool.

The hat stayed quiet for a minute or two. Remus held his breath.

"Gryffindor!"

_**Charlie Weasley and Nymphadora Tonks:**_

"I doubt we'll be in the same house." Nymphadora said. "Your family was all Gryffindor."

"And what were your parents?" Charlie asked.

"Mum was a Slytherin, Dad was a Hufflepuff." Nymphadora said.

"That settles it. You're not a Slytherin, you'll be a Hufflepuff." Charlie said.

"Everyone else in my family has been a Slytherin, though. Except one of my Mummy's cousins, but we don't mention him." Nymphadora said.

"Tonks, Nymphadora." McGonagall said.

The Metamorphmagus walked to the stool and sat down. What if she was a Ravenclaw? That would mean every house had gone through the family.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat said.

Nymphadora smiled to herself. Her mother would probably sigh, but her Dad would be pleased. She walked to the Hufflepuff table.

A few names later, "Weasley, Charles" was called.

"Gryffindor!" the Hat said without hesitation.

Charlie and Tonks exchanged glances as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

_**Teddy Lupin(forever alone):**_

He stood waiting for his name to be called. He had asked his Gran if he could be schooled from home, but she had said Hogwarts was the best place.

It wasn't. His parents had died here. Maybe he was standing right where their bodies had lain. He didn't want to be here, the big castle with the cracked stone and the echoes of the murders committed there.

"Lupin, Ted." McGonagall called.

As he walked past her, McGonagall gave him a small smile. She had dealt with his grandparents, or more so, his 'troublesome' grandfather; along with his mother's rule breaking and father's 'furry little problem'.

His Gran had been Slytherin, his Grandfather and Mother Hufflepuffs, while his father a Gryffindor. Where would the hat place him?

Luckily, Teddy didn't wait long for the answer. The hat soon placed him in Hufflepuff. He joined the Hufflepuff table quickly, and someone began asking if his father was _the _Professor Lupin that taught Harry Potter when Sirius Black had escaped from Azkaban. Teddy nodded and the person introduced themself as Lindsey.


	2. PotterEvans families

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! **_

_**Lily Evans and James Potter:**_

"I'm going to be a Gryffindor, I know it." James said. "What about you guys?"

"Probably Slytherin." Grumbled Sirius. "At least my cousin's there for a couple more years."

"I don't know what I will be." Remus said.

Peter said nothing. James sighed and paid attention to the sorting.

"Evans, Lily!" McGonagall called.

A redheaded girl stepped forward and sat on the stool. "Gryffindor!" The Hat announced.

"Now I am definitely getting Gryffindor. Maybe become friendly with Evans." James said.

"For an 11 year old, you seem very sure." Remus said.

"For an 11 year old, you seem very smart. I may get you to help me with homework." James said.

After a while, James' name was finally called. He sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on his head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat called.

James stepped down and walked toward the Gryffindor table. He sat next to Sirius, who had Remus on his other side. The Lily girl was across from them, speaking to Remus about the ceiling.

"Don't mind my interrupting, but can I introduce myself?" James asked. "I'm James."

"I'm Lily." Lily said, giving James a quick glance, before turning back to Remus.

_**I'M SKIPPING HARRY'S SORTING BECAUSE J.K ALREADY WROTE THAT. AND GINNY'S SORTING, THAT WILL BE WITH THE WEASLEYS.**_

_**James Sirius Potter:**_

He stood waiting for the hat. He somewhat wished Teddy had been one year younger, because then Teddy would have been on the train with him. Instead, James had to sit with Victoire and Dominique.

"Potter, James." McGonagall said.

James walked forward and sat on the stool. If he was a Gryffindor, he'd at least get to have Victoire with him.

"Gryffindor!"

James smiled and gratefully went to the Gryffindor table.

_**Albus Severus Potter:**_

What if he was a Slytherin? That's the last house he wanted.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!" Was called.

Scorpius, the boy Albus saw chatting with Rose on the train, walked forward. He sat on the stool, looking confident.

"Hufflepuff!" The hat called.

Scorpius' face turned from confidence to shock. He walked to the Hufflepuff table, or rather, stumbled slightly.

"Potter, Albus!" Was called a while later.

Albus, still slightly amused by Scorpius' humiliation, walked forward and sat on the stool.

The hat was placed on his head.

A few seconds later, the hat spoke. "Hufflepuff!"

Albus was shocked as well. He walked to the Hufflepuff table, Rose gawking at him.

_**Lily Luna Potter: **_

Lily stood waiting for the hat to call her. Hugo stood next to her, also waiting.

"Potter, Lily!" Was called.

Lily walked forward and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on her red hair and she waited.

"Ravenclaw!"

She smiled and walked to the Ravenclaw house. Each Potter sibling was in a different house. Except Slytherin. No Potter had set foot in Slytherin.


End file.
